Earth-1056
Earth-1056 is meant to be an update to what Marvel and DC Comics are doing now. Heroes Avengers Iron Man (1056).png|Anthony Stark (Earth-1056) is the son of Howard and Maria Stark and the brother of Gregory Stark. After an incident that left him a prisoner of terrorists lead by the "Mandarin," Tony became the Iron Man. Toni Ho as Iron Patriot (1056).jpg|Toni Ho is the daughter of Ho Yinsen, the man who died saving Tony Stark's life. To show gratitude for her father's action, Toni was made into the next Iron Patriot. War Machine (1056).png|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is the best friend of Tony Stark that wears the US military branded War Machine. Hulk (1056).jpg|Amadeus Cho (Earth-1056) is a teen prodigy whose attempt at recreating the super soldier serum turned him into the Hulk. She-Hulk (1056).png|Jennifer Walters is the cousin of Amadeus who had gotten a blood transfusion that turned her into the She-Hulk. Red Hulk (1056).jpg|Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1056) is a general whose quest to hunt the Hulk ends with him becoming the Red Hulk. Red She-Hulk (1056).jpg|Betty Ross is the girlfriend of Amadeus and the daughter of Thaddeus Ross. She was transformed into the Red She-Hulk to fight Hulk, but joined him instead. Bruce Banner as the Hulk (1056).jpg|Bruce Banner is the distant cousin of Amadeus and Jennifer who is a researcher of gamma energy. His studies lead to him getting similar powers to the hulk, but in an uncontrolled state. He has since gone into hiding. A-BOMB (1056).png|Rick Jones is the best friend of Amadeus who was transformed into the A-BOMB by an explosion. Hank Pym Sr (1056).jpg|Henry Pym, Sr. (Earth-1056) was a hero called the Ant-Man 20 years ago, but retired after the disappearance of his wife Janet. Hank Pym Jr (1056).jpg|Henry Pym, Jr. (Earth-1056) is the son of Hank and Janet who is now a successful scientist. Wasp (1056).jpg|Hope Pym is the daughter of Hank and Janet who has become the newest hero called the Wasp. Ant-Man (1056).png|Scott Lang is a former thief whose attempt to clean up leads Hank to make him into Ant-Man. Stinger (1056).jpg|Cassie Lang is the daughter of Scott Lang who becomes the hero Stinger. Giant-Man (1056).jpg|Raz Malhotra is a tech support technician whose skill in artificial intelligence lead Hank Pym to make him into Giant-Man. Thor (1056).jpg|Jane Foster is a woman that Thor Odinson had met, and proving her worthiness, she has become the newest Thor. Odinson (1056).png|Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard, who relinquished Mjolnir to prepare for Ragnarok. Loki (1056).jpg|Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1056) is the mischievous adopted brother of Thor who wishes to enjoy himself. Vision (1056).jpg|Vision is a synthetic lifeform charged with defending the Earth. Scarlet Witch (1056).png|Wanda Maximoff is an orphan experimented on by Hydra to become the Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver (1056).jpg|Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1056) is the twin brother of Wanda who was also experimented into Quicksilver. Black Panther (1056).png|T'Challa is the king of Wakanda, and the newest Black Panther. Hawkeye (1056).png|Clint Barton is a retired SHIELD agent who has become Hawkeye. Mockingbird (1056).png|Barbara Morse is an old girlfriend of Clint's from his early SHIELD career, who has become Mockingbird. Captain America (1056).jpg|Sam Wilson is a paratrooper chosen by Steve Rogers to be the new Captain America. Steve as Captain America (1056).jpg|Steve Rogers is the original Captain America of World War II, who has since chosen to be a supporting hero. Winter Soldier (1056).jpg|James "Bucky" Barnes is a friend and ally of Steve who was captured and turned into the Winter Soldier during World War II. Captain Marvel (1056).jpeg|Carol Danvers is a woman who witnessed the death of the hero Mar-Vell. When he died, he expelled energies that turned her into Captain Marvel. Ms Marvel (1056).jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-1056) is an inhuman descendant who has become Ms. Marvel. Wonder Man (1056).png|Simon Williams is an actor made of ionic energies called Wonder Man. Hellcat (1056).jpg|Trish Walker is the adopted sister of Jessica Jones, who attracted Daimon Hellstrom to her, turning her into Hellcat. Black Widow (1056).jpg|Natasha Romanov is a former KGB who transferred to SHIELD, becoming the Black Widow. Tigra (1056).jpg|Greer Grant Nelson is a woman experimented on by tiger people into Tigra. Quasar (1056).jpg|Avril Kincaid is a woman who works on SHIELD's PEGASUS project, where she was bound to the Quantum Bands, becoming Quasar. Moon Knight (1056).jpg|Marc Spector is an avatar of the moon and vengeance, becoming the insane Moon Knight. Sentry (1056).png|Robert Reynolds drank a serum based on various heroes that makes him into the Sentry. Madame Web (1056).png|Peter Parker (Julia Carpenter) (Earth-1056) is a clone of Peter Parker and the sister of Jessica, becoming Madame Web. Luke Cage (1056).jpg|Luke Cage is an indestructible man from Harlem. Nova (1056).jpg|Samuel Alexander (Earth-1056) is the newest recruit of the Nova Corps, trained by Rhomman Dey. Iron Fist (1056).jpg|Danny Rand is the indestructible Iron Fist. Jessica Jones (1056).jpg|Jessica Jones (Earth-1056) is a superpowered woman who had just broken free of the control of the Purple Man. Now she works as a private investigator at Alias. Dr Strange (1056).jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange is a man whose reevaluation of his life turned him into the sorcerer supreme. Blue Marvel (1056).jpg|Adam Brashear (Earth-1056) is a man of strange energies who served in the sixties as the Blue Marvel, before retiring. Now he's back! Squirrel Girl (1056).jpg|Doreen Green (Earth-1056) is the always plucky Squirrel Girl. Quake (1056).jpg|Daisy Johnson is an orphan girl who was found to be descended from inhumans, becoming Quake. Deadpool (1056).png|Wade Wilson (Earth-1056)'s experimentation by Weapon X turned him into Deadpool. Wiccan (1056).jpg|Billy Kaplan is the son of Wanda Maximoff, becoming the Wiccan. Hulkling (1056).jpg|Teddy Altman is the son of the Kree hero Mar-Vell and the skrull princess Anelle. He is the Hulk's teammate, the Hulkling. Daredevil (1056).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Earth-1056) is a lawyer at Nelson and Murdock, who is secretly the Daredevil. Batman Family Batwoman (1056).jpg|Kate Kane is a woman who was without purpose before becoming Batwoman. Spoiler (1056).png|Stephanie Brown (Or Stephanie Gordon, Barbara's little sister, if I want to go that route) is a girl who decided to be a spoiler of villains fun. Orphan (1056).jpg|Cassandra Cain is a child of the League of Shadows who left to join Batman as the Orphan. Azrael (1056).jpg|Michael Lane is a man who has become Azrael. Lucius Fox (1056).png|Lucius Fox is an associates of Bruce who works on his tech. Alfred Pennyworth (1056).jpg|Alfred Pennyworth is the butler and godfather of Bruce, who serves him as his most trusted ally. Birds of Prey Batgirl (1056).jpg|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon who has become Batgirl. Huntress (1056).jpg|Helena Bertinelli is the last survivor of the Bertinelli family after it was massacred, becoming the Huntress. Black Canary (1056).jpg|Dinah Lance learnt her mother Dinah Drake was the Black Canary before she retired to have a family. After learning she has a sonic scream, Dinah became the newest Black Canary. Black Cat's Gang Black Cat (1056).jpg|Felicia Hardy (Earth-1056) is the lucky Black Cat. Silk (1056).jpg|Cindy Moon (Earth-1056) is a girl bit by the same spider as Peter, becoming Silk. Prowler (1056).jpg|Hobart Brown (Earth-1056) is the tough as nails Prowler. Bombshells Bombshell M (1056).png|Lori Baumgartner (Earth-1056) volunteered as a test subject for the Oscorp's experiments in genetic manipulation to help pay the bills. When she learnt that she was pregnant afterwards, she was shocked at the amoral nature of Oscorp and terminated the contract. After that, the mother and daughter Bombshell duo's began a crusade against Roxxon until the two learnt to be heroes. Bombshell D (1056).jpg|Lana Baumgartner (Earth-1056) is the daughter of Lori, who inherited her Bombshell powers from her mother. Fantastic Four Mr Fantastic (1056).jpg|Reed Richards (Earth-1056) is the elastic Mister Fantastic. Invisible Woman- (1056).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-1056) is the psychic Invisible Woman. Thing (1056).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1056) is the Clobberin' Thing. Human Torch (1056).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-1056) is the high flying Human Torch. Guardians of the Galaxy Drax (1056).png|Drax is the last of his family, and is now just the Destroyer. Gamora (1056).jpg|Gamora is the daughter of Thanos, the last of her species, and a rogue assassin. Rocket (1056).png|Rocket Raccoon is an experiment on a normal Raccoon made more humanoid. Star-Lord (1056).jpg|Peter Quill (Earth-1056) was abducted from Earth to learn that he is the hybrid heir of the Spartoi Empire. Thus, he calls himself Star-Lord. Groot (1056).jpg|I am Groot (Earth-1056) Angela (1056).jpg|Angela is a warrior woman who has learnt that she is Aldrif Odinsdottir, the long lost sister of Thor Odinson. Inhumans Black Bolt (1056).png|Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1056), the king of the Inhumans. Medusa (1056).png|Medusalith Amaquelin, the queen of the Inhumans. Crystal (1056).png|Crystalia Amaquelin, the sister of Queen Medusalith. Luna (1056).jpg|Luna Maximoff (Earth-1056), the daughter of Pietro and Crystal. Ahura (1056).jpg|Ahura Boltagon (Earth-1056), the son of Blackagar and Medusalith Thane (1056).png|Thane (Earth-1056), the son of Thanos Inferno (1056).jpg|Dante Petruz (Earth-1056) is the Inferno. Iron Cross (1056).jpg|Clare Gruller (Earth-1056) is the Iron Cross. Ulysses (1056).jpg|Ulysses Cain (Earth-1056) can see the future. Justice League Superman (1056).jpg|Kal-El, or Clark Kent, is the Superman. Batman (1056).jpg|Bruce Wayne-No, I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am Batman! Catwoman (1056).jpg|Selina Kyle is the Catwoman. Batwing (1056).png|Luke Fox is the son of Lucius Fox, who is the Batwing. Wonder Woman (1056).jpg|Diana is the demigoddess known as Wonder Woman. Flash (1056).jpg|Barry Allen is the Flash, the fastest man alive. Green Lantern HJ (1056).jpg|Hal Jordan discovered the dying Abin Sur, who made him into the Green Lantern. Green Lantern JS (1056).jpg|John Stewart is a man who was found to have the will to be a Green Lantern. Green Lantern KR (1056).jpg|After the massacre of the Guardians, Ganthet, the last guardian, gave a ring containing Ion, the embodiment of will, to Kyle Rayner. Green Lantern JC (1056).jpg|Jessica Cruz showed bravery against Volthoom, a chaotic construct. This allowed her to become a Green Lantern. Star Sapphire (1056).jpg|Carol Ferris is a coworker of Hal Jordans, who becomes the Star Sapphire. Aquaman (1056).jpg|Arthur Curry is the Aquaman, ruler of Atlantis. Mera (1056).jpg|Mera is the queen of Atlantis, the Aquawoman. Martian Manhunter (1056).jpg|J'onn J'onzz is the last of his people, the Martian Manhunter. Hawkgirl (1056).jpg|Kendra Saunders is the reincarnation of Shayera, the Hawkgirl. Atom (1056).jpg|Ray Palmer's studies leads him to discover how to change size as the Atom. Firestorm JR (1056).jpg|Jason Rusch is one half of Firestorm. Firestorm RR (1056).jpg|Ronnie Raymond is one half of Firestorm. Green Arrow (1056).jpg|Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. Vibe (1056).jpg|Cisco Ramone is Vibe. Steve Trevor (1056).jpg|Steve Trevor is a government agent assigned to the Justice League. Runaways Alex Wilder (1056).jpg|Alex Wilder (Earth-1056) is a teen prodigy and leader of the Runaway children of the Pride. It isn't known that he's secretly a mole in the group. Chase Stein (1056).png|Chase Stein (Earth-1056) is a prodigy who wields extremely powerful gauntlets. Gertrude Yorkes (1056).jpg|Gertrude Yorkes (Earth-1056) has a pet Velociraptor. Karolina Dean (1056).jpg|Karolina Dean (Earth-1056) is an alien made up of ionic energy. She's also a lesbian. Klara Prast (1056).jpg|Klara Prast (Earth-1056) is a girl from the past with powers over plants. Molly Hayes (1056).jpg|Molly Hayes is one tough mutant. Nico Minoru (1056).jpg|Nico Minoru (Earth-1056) is a powerful witch. Victor Mancha (1056).jpg|Victor Mancha (Earth-1056) is the son of Ultron. Xavin (1056).jpg|Xavin is the skrull fiance of Karolina. Spider-Clones Scarlet Spider II (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Kaine Parker) (Earth-1056) was created as the clone of Peter with horrific scars. After they are healed and Ben dies, he becomes the newest Scarlet Spider. Squadron Supreme Hyperion (1056).jpg|Marcus Milton (Earth-1056) is the last Eternal, who was raised on Earth as Hyperion. Spectrum (1056).png|Monica Rambeau (Earth-1056) is Spectrum. Nighthawk (1056).jpg|Kyle Richmond (Earth-1056) is the violent Nighthawk. Blur (1056).jpg|Jeffrey Walters (Earth-1056) is incapable of standing still, now a Blur. Power Princess (1056).jpg|Zarda Shelton (Earth-1056) is a Utopian warrior called Power Princess. Suicide Squad Amanda Waller (1056).jpg|Amanda Waller is the woman behind the Suicide Squad. Deadshot (1056).jpg|Floyd Lawton is Deadshot, the world's greatest marksman. Captain Boomerang (1056).jpg|George Harkness is the unhinged Captain Boomerang. Killer Frost (1056).jpg|Caitlin Snow is a STAR lab scientist who now has ice wielding powers. She has moments of madness calling herself Killer Frost. Parasite (1056).jpg|Rudy Jones is a janitor who becomes the Parasite. Captain Cold (1056).jpeg|Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, the honorable thief. Poison Ivy (1056).jpg|Pamela Isley's attempt at perserving plant life turned her into Poison Ivy. Solomon Grundy (1056).jpg|Solomon Grundy was born on a Monday. El Diablo (1056).jpg|Chato Santana quit being El Diablo after he destroyed his family. Harley Quinn (1056).jpg|Harleen Quinzel is a therapist whose attempts at curing the Joker results in her becoming his girlfriend Harley Quinn. Black Manta (1056).jpg|The Black Manta is the atlantean that opposes Aquaman. Deathstroke (1056).jpg|Slade Wilson is the mercenary Deathstroke. Katana (1056).jpg|Tatsu Yamashiro wields the Katana of her dead husband, capable of absorbing souls. Mirror Master (1056).jpg|Sam Scudder is able to travel through mirrors as the Mirror Master. Killer Croc (1056).jpg|Weylon Jones has a skin condition that turns him into the Killer Croc. Teen Titans Superboy (1056).jpg|Kon-El is the clone of the time travelling Jon Lane Kent, an alternate timeline son of Superman. He is now Superboy. Supergirl (1056).jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Superman, called Supergirl. Nightwing (1056).jpg|Dick Grayson was the first Robin, now he's Nightwing. Red Hood (1056).jpg|Jason Todd was the second Robin, but after being tortured by the Joker, he is now the Red Hood. Red Robin (1056).jpg|Tim Drake was trained as the third Robin, but eventually became Red Robin. Robin (1056).jpg|Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, becoming Robin. Jesse Quick (1056).png|Jesse Wells is the daughter of the dead Harrison Wells, who became the speedster Jesse Quick. Wonder Girl (1056).jpg|Cassie Sandsmark is the half sister of Wonder Woman, the Wonder Girl. Kid Flash (1056).jpg|Wally West is the nephew of Iris West, who has become Kid Flash. Troia (1056).jpg|Donna Troy is the half-sister of Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. Aquagirl (1056).jpg|Tula is an atlantean sorceress in training. She works alongside Aquaman as Aquagirl. Aqualad (1056).png|Kaldur'ahm is the son of Black Manta, who is raised as Aquaman's apprentice, Aqualad. Miss Martian (1056).png|M'gann M'orzz is the adopted daughter of J'onn J'onzz, who is now Miss Martian. Speedy (1056).png|Thea Queen is the half sister of Oliver Queen, who is his student Speedy. Arsenal (1056).jpg|Roy Harper was exposed to deadly chemicals until he was cured by the Green Arrow. As gratitude, he's now Arsenal. Blue Beetle (1056).jpg|Jaime Reyes is bound to the Blue Beetle. Beast Boy (1056).jpg|Garfield Logan is the Beast Boy. Raven (1056).jpg|Raven is the daughter of Trigon. Starfire (1056).jpg|Koriand'r is the princess of Tamaran, the Starfire. Cyborg (1056).jpg|Victor Stone is the cyborg. Ravager (1056).jpg|Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade Wilson, is the Ravager. Artemis (1056).jpg|Evelyn Sharp is Artemis. Dr Light (1056).jpg|Linda Park is Doctor Light. Hourman (1056).png|Rick Tyler is the Hourman. Thunderbolts Atlas (1056).png|Erik Josten was originally a criminal, but is redeeming himself as Atlas. Mach X (1056).png|Abner Jenkins (Earth-1056) is the original Beetle, who became Mach-X to retire his past. Moonstone (1056).png|Karla Sofen is a therapist who manipulated a former villain to give to her the power to become Moonstone. She's currently being a hero to be popular. Songbird (1056).jpg|Melissa Gold (Earth-1056) is a woman who used her sonic scream as a villain, but is redeeming herself as Songbird. Fixer (1056).png|After escaping prison with Brock Rumlow, Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1056) worked as a mercenary called Techno, before joining the Thunderbolts as Fixer. Blizzard (1056).jpg|Donnie Gill was exposed as an inhuman, becoming the Blizzard. Due to being blackmailed by Hydra, he joins the Thunderbolts. Black Ant (1056).jpg|Eric O'Grady (Earth-1056) is a problematic SHIELD agent that was meant to become Ant-Man. But after his death, his LMD duplicate becomes Black Ant. Ragnarok (1056).png|Ragnarok (Earth-1056) is a robotic duplicate of Thor. Elektra (1056).jpg|Elektra Natchios (Earth-1056) is a mysterious assassin. Ghost Rider JB (1056).jpg|Johnny Blaze sold his soul to Mephisto to save his family. However, Mephisto killed them and made them into the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider DK (1056).jpg|Danny Ketch is the longlost brother of Johnny, who found a cursed motorcycle, becoming the second Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider RR (1056).jpg|After dying in a street race, Robbie Reyes' drive to give his brother Gabe a better life merged his soul with the sinners of LA, becoming the Ghost Rider. Leader (1056).jpg|Samuel Stern (Earth-1056)'s attempt at improving the gamma formula turned him into the Leader. Punisher (1056).png|Frank Castle's tragic loss made him the Punisher. X-Men Professor X (1056).jpg|Charles Xavier is the all powerful Professor X. Magneto (1056).jpg|Max Eisenhardt, or Erik Lensherr, is Magneto. Emma Frost (1056).jpg|Emma Frost, the White Queen of Diamonds. Cyclops (1056).jpg|Scott Summers (Earth-1056) is the Cyclops, future leader of the X-Men. Phoenix (1056).jpg|Jean Grey is the all powerful Phoenix. Storm (1056).jpg|Ororo Munroe (Earth-1056) is the Storm. Havok (1056).jpg|Alex Summers is the older brother of Scott, who has become Havok. Polaris (1056).jpg|Lorna Dane (Earth-1056 is the daughter of Magneto, the Polaris. Nightcrawler (1056).jpg|Kurt Wagner is the son of Mystique, the Nightcrawler. Kitty Pryde (1056).jpg|Kitty Pryde can walk through walls. Archangel (1056).png|Warren Worthington was kidnapped by Apocalypse and made into Archangel. Psylocke (1056).jpg|Betsy Braddock is the Psylocke. Iceman (1056).jpg|Robert Drake (Earth-1056) is the Iceman, who is struggling with his powers and his bisexuality. Dazzler (1056).jpg|Allison Blaire is the popstar hero Dazzler. Gambit (1056).jpg|Remy LeBeau is the Gambit. Rogue (1056).jpg|Anna Marie is the adopted daughter of Mystique, the Rogue. Cannonball (1056).png|Sam Guthrie is the Cannonball. Magik (1056).jpg|Illyana Rasputina is the younger sister of Colossus, the Magik. Jubilee (1056).jpg|Jubilation Lee (Earth-1056) is one hip Jubilee. Beast (1056).jpg|Hank McCoy's attempt at curing his mutation turned him into the Beast. Mystique (1056).jpg|Raven Darkholme is the shapeshifting Mystique. Logan (1056).jpg|James Howlett (Earth-1056) is an immortal who has an adamantium skeleton. After suffering amnesia, he has since gone by Logan. Mariko Yashida (1056).png|Mariko Yashida is a businesswoman who is a lover of Logan. She has pyrokinetic powers. Colossus (1056).jpg|Piotr Rasputin is the metallic Colossus. Domino (1056).jpg|Neena Thurman, the Domino, is the world's luckiest shooter. Sunspot (1056).png|Roberto Da Costa (Earth-1056), heir to Da Costa International, is the energy based Sunspot. Pixie (1056).jpg|Megan Gwynn has pixie wings. Bishop (1056).png|Lucas Bishop is a mystery M (1056).png|Monet St. Croix is the powerful M. Warpath (1056).png|James Proudstar (Earth-1056) is Warpath with his heightened senses. Wolverine (1056).jpg|Laura Kinney, the artificial daughter of Logan, the new Wolverine. Karma (1056).jpg|Xi'an Coy Manh, the powerful Karma. Blink (1056).png|Clarice Ferguson (Earth-1056), the teleporting Blink Supporters Asgard Odin (1056).jpg|Odin is the father of Thor and foster father of Loki and king of the gods. (Deceased) Heimdall (1056).png|Heimdall is the operator of the Bifrost, the bridge between realities. (Deceased) Sif (1056).jpg|Sif is a warrior goddess who is in love with Thor Odinson. Baxter Building Alicia Masters (1056).jpg|Alicia Masters (Earth-1056) is a blind sculptress who becomes the girlfriend of the Thing. Lyja (1056).jpg|Lyja is a Skrull that infiltrated the Baxter Building, but joins the team due to loyalty to the Fantastic Four. Daily Bugle Jimmy Olsen (1056).jpg|Jimmy Olsen is a prodigy with photography. Lois Lane (1056).jpg|Lois Lane is a prize winning reporter in the city. Iris West (1056).jpg|Iris West is a rookie reporter that is friends with Barry Allen. Vicki Vale (1056).jpg|Vicki Vale is a popular reporter that is in a friendly rivalry with Lois Lane. Betty Brant (1056).jpg|Elizabeth Brant (Earth-1056) is an upbeat reporter that becomes fast friends with anyone. JJ Jameson (1056).jpg|John Jonah Jameson, Jr. (Earth-1056), or JJ, is the owner of the Daily Bugle. Norah Winters (1056).jpg|Nora Winters (Earth-1056) is a rookie reporter who is in a relationship with Phil Urich. She has a friendly rivalry with Iris West. Gloria Grant (1056).jpg|Gloria Grant (Earth-1056) is the assistant of J Jonah Jameson. Joseph Robertson (1056).jpg|Joseph Robertson (Earth-1056) is a veteran reporter who is the father of Randy Robertson and a high school classmate of Tombstone. Ned Leeds (1056.jpg|Edward Leeds (Earth-1056) is a reporter and boyfriend of Betty Brant who is blackmailed by the Hobgoblin. Dexter Bennett (1056).jpg|Dexter Bennett (Earth-1056) is a manipulative old man who undermines JJ so that he can control the media. Lucy Lane (1056).png|Lucy Lane is the younger sister of Lois who works as an intern. Green Lantern Corps Arisia Rrab (1056).jpg|Arisia Rrab is a young recruit for the Green Lantern Corps. Aya (1056).jpg|Aya is an artificial intelligence that controls a mechanical body. Kilowog (1056).jpg|Kilowog is a drill sergeant for the Green Lantern Corps. Jameson Family John Jameson- (1056).jpg|John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-1056) is a rising astronaut who is the son of J Jonah Jameson. Jay Jameson.jpg|John Jonah Jameson, Sr. (Earth-1056) is the father of John Jameson, Jr. Marla Jameson (1056).jpg|Marla Madison (Earth-1056) is the wife of JJ Jameson. Kara Zor-El's Romantic Interests James Harper (1056).png|James Harper is the adopted brother of Roy Harper, who is a photographer in National City. Mon-El (1056).jpg|Mon-El is the last survivor of Daxam, a planet like Krypton. Winslow Schott Jr (1056).jpg|Winslow Schott, Jr. is a DEO engineer. Midtown High School Liz Allan (1056).jpg|Elizabeth Allan (Earth-1056) is one of the most popular girls in school. She's the heir of Allan Chemicals, or how it'll be called in the future: Alchemax. Kenny Kong (1056).png|Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1056) is a football player at the school who is secretly a superhero nerd. He's currently a rising star in superhero movies as a supporting character. Gwen Stacy (1056).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1056) is a popular student who is the daughter of George Stacy. Mary Jane Watson (1056).jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1056) is the love of Peter Parker's Life. Debra Whitman (1056).jpg|Debra Whitman (Earth-1056) is a shy and timid girl who is a close friend of Peter's. Randy Robertson (1056).jpg|Randall Robertson (Earth-1056) is the son of Joseph Robertson, who is looking for social change. Sally Avril (1056).png|Sally Avril (Earth-1056) is the most popular girl at school. Head cheerleader, prom queen quality, if you ignore the fact that her classmates mostly hate her for being so mean. Harry Osborn (1056).jpg|Harold Osborn (Earth-1056) is the son of Norman, who is constantly seeking his father's approval. His best friend is Peter Parker. Michelle Gonzalez (1056).jpg|Michelle Gonzalez (Earth-1056) is a student who is the younger sister of Vincent Gonzalez, a deceased police officer. Ganke Lee (1056).jpg|Ganke Lee (Earth-1056) is Miles Morales' best friend. Judge (1056).jpg|Judge (Earth-1056) is an eccentric friend of Miles Morales. Kate Bishop (1056).jpg|Kate Bishop is Miles Morales' crush. She has no idea her parents are Hydra agents. Lily Hollister (1056).png|Lily Hollister (Earth-1056) is Sally Avril's right hand in the cheerleader's squad. Marlo Chandler- (1056).jpg|Marlo Chandler (Earth-1056) is a teacher and Rick Jones' fiance. Tommy Shepherd (1056).jpg|Tommy Shepherd is Billy Kaplan's long lost twin brother. Morales Family Jefferson Davis (1056).png|Jefferson Davis (Earth-1056) lived a life of crime with his brother Aaron, but after marrying Rio and having a son named Miles, he retired. Rio Morales (1056).jpg|Rio Morales (Earth-1056) is the wife of Jefferson and the mother of Miles. Nelson and Murdock Foggy Nelson (1056).png|Foggy Nelson is Matt Murdock's best friend and co-founder of Nelson and Murdock Karen Page (1056).jpg|Karen Page (Earth-1056) is Nelson and Murdock's new assistant. Colleen Wing (1056).jpg|Colleen Wing (Earth-1056) is the best friend of Misty Knight. Jeri Hogarth (1056).jpg|Jeri Hogarth (Earth-1056) is a lawyer who worked for Landman & Zack before the company's collapse. Now she's an ally to Nelson and Murdock at Hogarth, Chao, & Benowitz. New York City Police Department Jim Gordon (1056).jpg|Jim Gordon is the police commissioner who is a trusted ally of Batman. David Singh (1056).png|David Singh is the Captain of Barry Allen. Patty Spivot (1056).jpg|Patty Spivot is a CSI and friend of Barry Allen. Maggie Sawyer (1056).jpg|Maggie Sawyer is a veteran cop. Renee Montoya (1056).jpg|Renee Montoya is a rookie cop partnered with Vic Sage. Vic Sage (1056).jpg|Vic Sage is an eccentric cop who sometimes wants to be a vigilante called the Question. Sarah Essen (1056).jpg|Sarah Essen is the fiance of Jim Gordon and future stepmother of Barbara Gordon. Harvey Bullock (1056).jpg|Harvey Bullock is Gordon's most loyal detective. Carlie Cooper (1056).jpg|Carlie Cooper (Earth-1056) is a shy CSI recruit. Jean DeWolff (1056).jpg|Jean DeWolff (Earth-1056) is a veteran of the Police Force and is an ally of Spider-Man. George Stacy (1056).png|George Stacy (Earth-1056) is a police captain who's the father of Gwen Stacy and "Father" of Gabriel Stacy. Misty Knight (1056).jpg|Misty Knight is a detective and the girlfriend of Danny Rand. Parker Family Ben Parker (1056).jpg|Benjamin Parker (Earth-1056) is Peter Parker's Uncle, whose tragic death sets Peter down his path of life. May Reilly (1056).jpg|May Reilly (Earth-1056) is Peter's loving aunt and the last of his family. Richard Parker (1056).jpg|Richard Parker (Earth-1056) is a SHIELD scientist that is Peter's father and Ben's brother. His and his wife's death during Peter's childhood causes him to live with his aunt and uncle. Mary Fitzpatrick (1056).jpg|Mary Fitzpatrick (Earth-1056) is Peter's mother who was a SHIELD scientist who worked alongside her husband Richard. She was murdered alongside her husband. Travis Parker (1056).jpg|Steven Parker (Earth-1056) is Ben and Richard's father. His death of cancer leads Richard to create the Venom suit from the symbiote. Julia Carpenter (1056).jpg|Julia Carpenter (Earth-1056) is Travis Parker's wife and Ben and Richard's mother. Michael Parker (1056).jpg|Michael Parker (Earth-1056) is Peter's great-grandfather, who served in World War II as a Howling Commando. Jessica Drew (1056).jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-1056) is a british agent in the Howling Commandoes who becomes Michael's wife, and thus Peter's great-grandmother. SHIELD Nick Fury (1056).jpg|Nick Fury comes from a long line of SHIELD agents. Dum Dum Dugan (1056).jpg|Timothy Dugan (Earth-1056) is a World War II soldier of the Howling Commandos. When he died in 1975, he was replaced with a Life Model Decoy. Sharon Carter (1056).png|Sharon Carter (Earth-1056) is the grand-niece of Peggy Carter. Maria Hill (1056).jpg|Maria Hill (Earth-1056) is a high ranking SHIELD commander. Peggy Carter (1056).jpg|Peggy Carter is the first love of Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter's great-aunt, and a founder of SHIELD. Phil Coulson (1056).jpg|Phil Coulson is the heart of SHIELD. Deathlok (1056).png|When Mike Peterson's son was kidnapped by Hydra, he was forcibly transformed into Deathlok. Eric Koenig (1056).jpg|Eric Koenig (Earth-1056) watches over SHIELD's most lucrative equipment at the Sandbox. Erik Selvig (1056).jpg|Erik Selvig is an astrologist who discovered Thor's hammer. Howard Stark (1056).png|Howard Stark (Earth-1056) is the father of Tony Stark and a founder of SHIELD. Melinda May (1056).jpg|Melinda May is Phil Coulson's greatest ally. Victoria Hand (1056).png|Victoria Hand (Earth-1056) is an "Ends Justifies the Means" thinker. Leo Fitz (1056).jpg|Leo Fitz is one of the brightest minds of SHIELD. Al Mackenzie (1056).png|Alphonso Mackenzie is a mechanic recruited to work alongside Phil Coulson. Jemma Simmons (1056).jpg|Jemma Simmons is a brilliant scientist. Sinister Six Family Anne Weying (1056).jpg|Anne Weying (Earth-1056) is the girlfriend of Eddie Brock. Billy Connors (1056).jpg|William Connors (Earth-1056) is the son of Curt Connors and Martha Connors. Martha Connors (1056).jpg|Martha Connors (Earth-1056) is the wife of Curt Connors. She's a successful scientist in her own right. Oksana Sytsevich (1056).jpg|Oksana Sytsevich (Earth-1056) is the wife of Aleksei Sytsevich. STAR Labs Tina McGee (1056).png|Tina McGee is a scientist of STAR labs that works with the Flash. Martin Stein (1056).png|Martin Stein is a college professor that works alongside Firestorm. Holo-Anna (1056).png|Anna Maria Marconi (Earth-1056) is an Empire State University graduate that is the love of the Superior Spider-Man. She joins Horizon Labs, an offshoot of STAR Labs. Living Brain (1056).jpg|The Living Brain (Earth-1056) is a supercomputer created by Horizon Labs. Max Modell (1056).jpg|Max Modell (Earth-1056) is the owner of Horizon Labs, an offshoot of STAR Labs. Ezekiel Sims (1056).jpg|Ezekiel Sims (Earth-1056) is the owner of Sims Tower, and secretly has spider powers. Stark Industries Pepper Potts (1056).jpg|Virginia Potts (Earth-1056) is Tony Stark's fiance and a major shareholder of Stark Industries. Ironheart (1056).jpg|Riri Williams (Earth-1056) is a prodigy who made her own suit: Ironheart. Villains AIM Aldrich Killian (1056).png|Aldrich Killian is the founder of AIM, creator of Extremis, and the "Mandarin." MODOK (1056).jpg|George Tarleton is an old classmate of Bruce Banner's who was bitter at how Banner outshined him, to the point he transformed himself into MODOK. Taskmaster (1056).jpg|Tony Masters is the mimicry master known as Taskmaster. Annihilation Wave Thanos (1056).jpg|Thanos (Earth-1056) is the Mad Titan, tyrant of the galaxy, and wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. Carnage Family Carnage (1056).png|Cletus Kasady (Earth-1056) is a deranged serial killer who is bound to the Carnage symbiote. Cross Enterprises Yellowjacket (1056).jpg|Darren Cross is an embittered student of Hank Pym, whose attempts at recreate his particle drove him insane. While making deals with Hydra, he becomes the Yellowjacket. Falcone Crime Family Carmine Falcone (1056).jpg|Carmine Falcone is the patriarch of the Falcone's. Sofia Falcone (1056).jpg|Sofia Falcone is the only daughter of Carmine. Alberto Falcone (1056).jpg|Alberto is the deranged son of Carmine. Mario Falcone (1056).jpg|Mario Falcone is the youngest son of Carmine. Goblin Nation Green Goblin (1056).jpg|Norman Osborn (Earth-1056) is the Green Goblin. Goblin Knight (1056).jpg|Phillip Urich (Earth-1056) is the nephew of Ben Urich who's fall leads him becoming the Goblin Knight. Grey Goblin (1056).jpg|Gabriel Stacy (Earth-1056) was conceived when Norman had an affair against his wife Emily with Helen Stacy, Gwen Stacy's mother. The product of this affair was Gabriel Stacy, who was lead to believe George Stacy is his father. Eventually, he goes through a mental breakdown that leads to him becoming the Grey Goblin. Hammer Industries Justin Hammer (1056).jpg|Justin Hammer (Earth-1056) is a rival of Tony Stark that secretly funds numerous criminals. Horsemen Apocalypse (1056).jpg|En Sabah Nur, the eternal Apocalypse Mr Sinister (1056).jpg|Nathaniel Essex, the mad Mister Sinister Daken Death (1056).jpg|Daken is the son of Wolverine, and the ever loyal Death. Sentry Death (1056).jpg|The Sentry has been turned into the Horseman of Death. Archangel Death (1056).jpg|Angel/Archangel has been turned into the Horseman of Death Beast Pestilence (1056).png|Beast is now Pestilence Colossus War (1056).jpg|Colossus is trapped as the War Death Iceman (1056).png|Iceman is trapped as Death Famine Rogue (1056).png|Rogue is captured to be Famine Famine Scarlet Witch (1056).jpg|The Scarlet Witch is trapped as Famine Ichimisu Pestilence (1056).jpg|Ichimisu is an ancient Geisha who is Pestilence X-23 War (1056).png|X-23 is captured to become War Hydra Crossbones (1056).jpg|Brock Rumlow (Earth-1056) is a disgruntled SHIELD agent who joined Hydra as the Crossbones. Baron Strucker (1056).png|Wolfgang Von Strucker has been leading Hydra following the transition into the modern day. Madame Hydra (1056).jpg|Ophelia Sarkissian is a master assassin who rises to become Madame Hydra. Red Skull (1056).jpg|Johann Schmidt (Earth-1056) is the Red Skull. Hive (1056).jpg|Hive is the first Inhuman, it's first king, the unspoken Alexander Pierce (1056).png|Alexander Pierce (Earth-1056) controls much of SHIELD and the UN, but is secretly Hydra's man. Grant Ward (1056).jpg|Grant Ward (Earth-1056) is a SHIELD agent loyal to Hydra for turning his life around. Jasper Sitwell (1056).jpg|Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1056) worked close with Phil Coulson, while secretly being Hydra. John Garrett (1056).jpg|John Garrett (Earth-1056) is the Clairvoyant. Injustice League Sinestro (1056).png|Sinestro is the greatest foe of the Green Lantern. Godspeed (1056).jpg|August Heart is the Godspeed. Grodd (1056).png|Grodd Hates Bananas! Zoom (1056).jpg|Hunter Zolomon is the speedster killer known as Zoom. Reverse-Flash (1056).png|Eobard Thawne is the time travelling killer known as Reverse-Flash. Clayface (1056).jpg|Basil Karlo is the shape shifting Clayface. Reverse-Flash D (1056).png|Daniel West is the brother of Iris West, who has become obsessed with time travel as the Reverse-Flash. Riddler (1056).jpg|Edward Nygma is the intelligent Riddler. Joker (1056).jpg|The Joker is one of the deadliest criminals in history. Mr Freeze (1056).jpg|Victor Fries' attempt to save his wife results in him transforming into Mr. Freeze. Penguin (1056).jpg|Oswald Cobblepott is the Penguin of Gotham. Scarecrow (1056).jpg|Jonathan Crane is the fear obsessed Scarecrow. Two-Face (1056).jpg|Harvey Dent's war on crime has lead to his fall to become Two-Face. Lex Luthor (1056).jpg|Lex Luthor, the megalomaniac himself. Rival (1056).jpg|Edward Clariss is the Rival, who got his powers from Flashpoint. Kingdom Kingpin (1056).jpg|Wilson Fisk (Earth-1056) is the Kingpin. Vanessa (1056).png|Vanessa Marianna (Earth-1056) is Wilson's ever supportive wife. Kravinoff Crime Family Kraven (1056).jpg|Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1056) is a russian hunter who comes to the United States to hunt Spider-Man. After his initial failure, he takes over much of New York City's russian crime and forms the newly establish Kravinoff Family, with him the leader as Kraven the Hunter. Sasha Kravinoff (1056).jpg|Aleksandra Nikolaevna (Earth-1056) is Sergei's ever loyal wife. Ana Kravinoff (1056).jpg|Anastasia Kravinoff (Earth-1056) is the daughter and heir of Sergei. Latveria Doctor Doom (1056).jpg|Victor Von Doom (Earth-1056)'s arrogance has costed him his face, but his denial made him put the blame on his best friend, Reed Richards. Now he returns to the world as Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria. League of Assassins Ras Al Ghul (1056).jpg|Ra's Al Ghul, the demons head. Talia Al Ghul (1056).jpg|Talia Al Ghul is Ra's favored daughter, an old flame of Bruce's, and the mother of Damian Nyssa Al Ghul (1056).png|Nyssa Al Ghul is Ra's daughter, a master archer. Maroni Crime Family Sal Maroni (1056).jpg|Sal Maroni is a very prominent criminal in charge of the Maroni Crime Family. Masters of Evil Abomination (1056).jpg|Emil Blonsky's obsession with besting the Hulk lead to him becoming the Abomination. Ultron (1056).jpg|Ultron (Earth-1056) is the Avenger's greatest failure. Enchantress (1056).jpg|Amora is an asgardian witch who was in love with Thor Odinson. When she attempted to take over the Earth to give to him as a kingdom, she was trapped within a seal for thousands of years. Now, explorer June Moone finds her, accidentally releases her, and becomes possessed by her as the Enchantress. Klaw (1056).jpg|Ulysses Klaue (Earth-1056) is a smuggler who has his arm removed by Ultron in a fit of rage. To apologize, he is given a new arm with a sonic cannon built in. Baron Zemo (1056).jpg|Helmut Zemo (Earth-1056) lost his wife in a fight between Ultron and the Avengers. Blaming the Avengers, he's set out to destroy them as Baron Zemo. Tinkerer (1056).jpg|Phineas Mason (Earth-1056) is a master inventor who goes by the alias the Tinkerer and supplies criminals with advanced weapons. New U Technologies Jackal (1056).jpg|Miles Warren (Earth-1056) is a teacher of Peter Parker who is secretly a master of cloning. When his erotomania resulted in him becoming obsessed with his female students, especially Gwen Stacy, he started making clones of his students and coworkers, even the men. Eventually, he learnt that Peter Parker was Spider-Man because of this, and started experimenting with the clones, eventually forming New U Technologies to continue his rise as a villain, going by the alias JACKAL. Carrion (1056).png|Miles Warren (Carrion) (Earth-1056) Spidercide (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-1056) Prowler II (1056).jpg|Aaron Davis (Earth-1056) is the brother of Jefferson Davis, the uncle of Miles Morales, and is the Prowler that works for the Jackal. Badpool (1056).jpg|Wade Wilson (Badpool) (Earth-1056) Black Bolt Clone (1056).png|Blackagar Boltagon (Clone) (Earth-1056) Daredevil Clone (1056).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Clone) (Earth-1056) Daredevil Shadow (1056).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Shadow) (Earth-1056) Deadpool Clone (1056).jpg|Wade Wilson (Clone) (Earth-1056) Quake Clone (1056).jpg|Daisy Johnson (Clone) (Earth-1056) Beetle Clone (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Beetle) (Earth-1056) Dr Strange Clone (1056).png|Stephen Strange (Clone) (Earth-1056) Venom Clone (1056).png|Peter Parker (Venom) (Earth-1056) Iron Fist Clone (1056).png|Daniel Rand (Clone) (Earth-1056) Crystal Clone (1056).jpg|Crystalia Amaquelin (Clone) (Earth-1056) Power Man Clone (1056).png|Luke Cage (Clone) (Earth-1056) Mysterio Android (1056).jpg|Mysterio (Android) (Earth-1056) Spider-Man Clone (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Clone) (Earth-1056) Shocker Clone (1056).jpg|Herman Schultz (Clone) (Earth-1056) Ultimate Moon Knight (1056).jpg|Marc Spector (Clone) (Earth-1056) Abomination Clone (1056).jpg|Emil Blonsky (Clone) (Earth-1056) Scorpion Clone (1056).png|Peter Parker (Scorpion) (Earth-1056) Demogoblin Clone (1056).jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Demogoblin) (Earth-1056) Green Goblin FAKER (1056).png|Norman Osborn (Faker) (Earth-1056) Black Widow Clone (1056).jpg|Natasha Romanov (Clone) (Earth-1056) Black Widow Yelena (1056).jpg|Natasha Romanov (Yelena Belova) (Eath-1056) Metal Black Widow (1056).png|Natasha Romanov (Metal) (Earth-1056) Hellcat Clone (1056).png|Patricia Walker (Clone) (Earth-1056) Black Cat Clone (1056).jpg|Felicia Hardy (Clone) (Earth-1056) Lizard Clone (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Lizard) (Earth-1056) Dr Octopus Clone (1056).jpg|Otto Octavius (Clone) (Earth-1056) Green Goblin Clone (1056).jpg|Norman Osborn (Clone) (Earth-1056) Winged Green Goblin Clone (1056).png|Norman Osborn (Winged) (Earth-1056) Captain America Clone (1056).png|Steven Rogers (Clone) (Earth-1056) Captain Hydra (1056).jpg|Steven Rogers (Captain Hydra) (Earth-1056) Old Captain America Clone (1056).jpg|Steven Rogers (Elder) (Earth-1056) Falcon (1056).jpg|Samuel Wilson (Falcon) (Earth-1056) Nighthawk Clone (1056).png|Kyle Richmond (Clone) (Earth-1056) Hyperion Clone (1056).jpg|Marcus Milton (CLone) (Earth-1056) Power Princess Clone (1056).jpg|Zarda Shelton (Clone) (Earth-1056) Hawkeye Clone (1056).png|Clinton Barton (Clone) (Earth-1056) Black Panther Clone (1056).jpg|Steven Rogers (Black Panther) (Earth-1056) Thing Clone (1056).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Clone) (Earth-1056) Quicksilver Clone (1056).jpg|Pietro Maximoff (Clone) (Earth-1056) Invisible Woman Clone (1056).jpg|Susan Storm (Clone) (Earth-1056) Scarlet Witch Clone (1056).jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Clone) (Earth-1056) Scarface (1056).png|Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-1056) Vision Clone (1056).jpg|Vision (Duplicate) (Earth-1056) Kraven Clone (1056).jpg|Sergei Kravinoff (Clone) (Earth-1056) Loki Android (1056).jpg|Loki Laufeyson (Android) (Earth-1056) Doctor Doom Clone (1056).jpg|Victor Von Doom (Clone) (Earth-1056) Thor Android (1056).jpg|Thor Odinson (Android) (Earth-1056) Human Torch Clone (1056).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Clone) (Earth-1056) Stature (1056).jpg|Cassandra Lang (Clone) (Earth-1056) Red Skull Rogers (1056).jpg|Steven Rogers (Red Skull) (Earth-1056) Yellowjacket Clone (1056).png|Henry Pym (Clone) (Earth-1056) Wasp Clone (1056).png|Janet Van Dyne (Clone) (Earth-1056) Kingpin Clone (1056).jpg|Wilson Fisk (Clone) (Earth-1056) She-Hulk Clone (1056).jpg|Elizabeth Ross (Clone) (Earth-1056) Grey Hulk (1056).jpg|Bruce Banner (Grey Hulk) (Earth-1056) Maestro (1056).jpg|Bruce Banner (Maestro) (Earth-1056) Maker (1056).jpg|Reed Richards (Clone) (Earth-1056) War Machine Android (1056).JPG|War Machine (Android) (Earth-1056) Iron Man Android (1056).jpg|Iron Man (Android) (Earth-1056) Electro Clone (1056).jpg|Maxwell Dillon (Clone) (Earth-1056) Punisher Clone (1056).png|Frank Castle (Clone) (Earth-1056) Frankencastle (1056).jpg|Frank Castle (Frankencastle) (Earth-1056) Ghost Rider Clone (1056).JPG|Johnathon Blaze (Clone) (Earth-1056) Iceman Clone (1056).jpg|Robert Drake (Clone) (Earth-1056) Carnage Duplicate (1056).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Carnage) (Earth-1056) Madame Sinister (1056).jpg|Nathaniel Essex (Madame Sinister) (Earth-1056) Vanessa Fisk Clone (1056).jpg|Vanessa Marianna (Clone) (Earth-1056) Chamelia (1056).png|Dmitri Kravinoff (Clone) (Earth-1056) Hobgoblin Clone (1056).jpg|Harold Osborn (Hobgoblin) (Earth-1056) Hobgoblin DK (1056).JPG|Roderick Kingsley (Daniel Kingsley) (Earth-1056) Menace Clone (1056).jpg|Harold Osborn (Menace) (Earth-1056) Liz Allan Clone (1056).png|Elizabeth Allan (Clone) (Earth-1056) Mary Jane Watson Clone (1056).jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Clone) (Earth-1056) Enchantress Android (1056).jpg|Enchantress (Android) (Earth-1056) Enchantress Clone (1056).jpg|June Moone (Clone) (Earth-1056) Enchantress Duplicate (1056).jpg|Enchantress (Duplicate) (Earth-1056) Gwen Stacy Clone (1056).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1056) Joyce Delaney (1056).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Joyce Delaney) (Earth-1056) Harry Osborn Clone (1056).jpg|Harold Osborn (Clone) (Earth-1056) Kate Bishop Clone (1056).jpg|Katherine Bishop (Clone) (Earth-1056) Lily Hollister Clone (1056).jpg|Lily Hollister (Clone) (Earth-1056) Colleen Wing Clone (1056).jpg|Colleen Wing (Clone) (Earth-1056) Jean DeWolff Clone (1056).jpg|Jean DeWolff (Clone) (Earth-1056) George Stacy Clone (1056).jpg|George Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1056) Misty Knight Clone (1056).jpg|Mercedes Knight (Clone) (Earth-1056) Ben Parker Clone (1056).jpg|Benjamin Parker (Clone) (Earth-1056) Richard Parker Clone (1056).jpg|Peter Parker (Richard Parker) (Earth-1056) Nick Fury Clone (1056).jpg|Nicholas Fury (Clone) (Earth-1056) Sharon Carter Clone (1056).jpg|Sharon Carter (Clone) (Earth-1056) Maria Hill Clone (1056).jpg|Maria Hill (Clone) (Earth-1056) Phil Coulson Clone (1056).jpg|Phil Coulson (Clone) (Earth-1056) Pepper Potts Clone (1056).jpg|Virginia Potts (Clone) (Earth-1056) Jessica Jones Clone (1056).jpg|Jessica Jones (Clone) (Earth-1056) Elektra Clone (1056).png|Elektra Natchios (Clone) (Earth-1056) Alicia Masters Clone (1056).jpg|Alicia Masters (Clone) (Earth-1056) Betty Brant Clone (1056).jpg|Elizabeth Brant (Clone) (Earth-1056) JJ Jameson Clone (1056).jpg|John Jonah Jameson, Jr. (Clone) (Earth-1056) Robbie Robertson Clone (1056).jpg|Joseph Robertson (Clone) (Earth-1056) Jay Jameson Clone (1056).jpg|John Jonah Jameson, Sr. (Clone) (Earth-1056) Marla Jameson Clone (1056).jpg|Marla Madison (Clone) (Earth-1056) Spider-Queen (1056).jpg|Cindy Moon (Adriana Soria) (Earth-1056) Sunspot Clone (1056).jpg|Roberto Da Costa (Clone) (Earth-1056) Colossus Clone (1056).jpg|Piotr Rasputin (Clone) (Earth-1056) Dark Beast (1056).jpg|Henry McCoy (Dark Beast) (Earth-1056) Beast Clone (1056).jpg|Henry McCoy (Clone) (Earth-1056) Mystique Mercenary (1056).png|Raven Darkholme (Mercenary) (Earth-1056) Mystique Clone (1056).jpg|Raven Darkholme (Clone) (Earth-1056) Mystique Assassin (1056).jpg|Raven Darkholme (Assassin) (Earth-1056) Wolveadpool (1056).jpg|James Howlett (Deadpool) (Earth-1056) Omega (1056).jpg|James Howlett (Omega) (Earth-1056) Wolverine Clone (1056).jpg|James Howlett (Clone) (Earth-1056) Lady Deadpool (1056).png|Anna Marie (Lady Deadpool) (Earth-1056) Rogue Clone (1056).png|Anna Marie (Marian Carlyle) (Earth-1056) Gambit Clone (1056).jpg|Remy LeBeau (Clone) (Earth-1056) Archangel Army (1056).jpg|Warren Worthington (Death Flight) (Earth-1056) Black Queen (1056).png|Katherine Pryde (Black Queen) (Earth-1056) Shadowcat Clone (1056).jpg|Katherine Pryde (Clone) (Earth-1056) White Princess (1056).png|Katherine Pryde (White Princess) (Earth-1056) Nightcrawler Clone (1056).jpg|Kurt Wagner (Clone) (Earth-1056) Polaris Clone (1056).jpg|Lorna Dane (Clone) (Earth-1056) Havok Clone (1056).jpg|Alexander Summers (Clone) (Earth-1056) Storm Clone (1056).jpg|Ororo Munroe (Clone) (Earth-1056) Jean Grey Clone (1056).jpg|Jean Grey (Clone) (Earth-1056) Karen Grey (1056).jpg|Jean Grey (Karen Grey) (Earth-1056) Cyclops Clone (1056).jpg|Scott Summers (Clone) (Earth-1056) Cyclops Revolutionary (1056).jpg|Scott Summers (Basilisk) (Earth-1056) Emma Frost Clone (1056).jpg|Emma Frost (Clone) (Earth-1056) Black Queen (1056).jpg|Emma Frost (Black Queen) (Earth-1056) Magneto Clone (1056).jpg|Max Eisenhardt (Clone) (Earth-1056) Charles Xavier Clone (1056).jpg|Charles Xavier (Clone) (Earth-1056) Anne Weying Clone (1056).jpg|Anne Weying (Clone) (Earth-1056) Billy Connors Clone (1056).jpg|William Connors (Clone) (Earth-1056) Martha Connors Clone (1056).png|Martha Connors (Clone) (Earth-1056) Oksana Sytsevich Clone (1056).jpg|Oksana Sytsevich (Clone) (Earth-1056) Purifiers William Stryker (1056).jpg|William Stryker is the founder of Weapon X, based around his mutant phobia. Cameron Hodge (1056).jpg|Cameron Hodge is a man that is now just a head. Bolivar Trask (1056).png|Bolivar Trask is the creator of the Sentinels. Roman Empire Black Mask (1056).jpg|Roman Sionis is a billionaire who is secretly the Black Mask. Sinister Six (And More) Tinkerer JR (1056).jpg|Phineas Mason, Jr. (Earth-1056) is the son of Phineas Mason and works exclusively with the Sinister Six. Vulture (1056).jpg|Adrian Toomes (Earth-1056) is a businessman who became the Vulture to rule crime. Chameleon (1056).jpg|Dmitri Kravinoff (Earth-1056) is the brother of Sergei Kravinoff who is the Chameleon. Doctor Octopus (1056).jpg|Otto Octavius (Earth-1056)' attempt at transforming modern science leads to his transformation into Doctor Octopus. Sandman (1056).jpg|William Baker (Earth-1056)'s attempt at fleeing the cops after a bank robbery traps him in an experiment that turns him into Sandman. Lizard (1056).JPG|Curtis Connors (Earth-1056) attempt at regrowing his amputated arm results in him becoming the Lizard. Electro (1056).jpg|Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1056) was transformed into Electro after a freak lightning storm sent him into a pool of mutated eels. Mysterio (1056).jpg|Seeing his work with special effects leading him nowhere, Quentin Beck (Earth-1056) becomes the master of illusion known as Mysterio. Crime-Master (1056).jpg|Bennett Brant (Earth-1056) is the brother of Betty, who owed money to the previous Crime Master. After killing him, he took over his empire over New York City. Scorpion (1056).png|MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1056) was hired by Jameson to find out Spider-Man's identity. However, he ends up becoming the insane Scorpion. Rhino (1056).jpg|Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-1056) is a bank robber that worked with William Baker, who was found by him after he became Sandman and recruited into the new age as Rhino. Shocker (1056).jpg|Herman Schultz (Earth-1056) is a bank robber who steals gauntlets that makes him the Shocker. Kangaroo (1056).jpg|Frank Oliver (Earth-1056) is the Kangaroo, an Australian martial artist that wishes to take over much of the city's crime. Hammerhead (1056).jpg|Joseph Lorenzini (Earth-1056) had to undergo an operation that left his head enlarged, becoming the Hammerhead. Hydro-Man (1056).jpg|Morris Bench (Earth-1056) underwent an experiment similar to the Sandman, becoming Hydro-Man. Demogoblin (1056).png|Jason Macendale, Jr. (Earth-1056) is the heir to the Hobgoblin mantle. He's since grown first into Jack O'Lantern and then Demogoblin. Hobgoblin (1056).jpg|Roderick Kingsley (Earth-1056) became bored with his life and decided to become the Hobgoblin. Venom (1056).jpg|Edward Brock, Jr.'s father worked with Richard Parker on the Symbiote. Years later, Eddie dons the Symbiote, becoming Venom. Shriek (1056).png|Frances Barrison (Earth-1056) is the psychotic Shriek. Tombstone (1056).jpg|Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-1056) was born an albino, becoming the hitman called Tombstone. Swarm (1056).jpg|Fritz Von Meyer (Earth-1056) is a former nazi scientist whose experiments with bees turned him into the Swarm. Speed Demon (1056).jpg|James Saunders (Earth-1056) is a disgruntled chemist who eventually became the Speed Demon. Boomerang (1056).png|Frederick Meyers (Earth-1056)' early retirement from baseball lead to him becoming the Boomerang. Beetle (1056).png|Janice Lincoln (Earth-1056) is the daughter of Tombstone, becoming the Beetle. Sinister Six II (And More) Vulture II (1056).png|Raneiro Drago (Earth-1056) is the second Vulture. RHINO II (1056).jpg|Alexander O'Hirn (Earth-1056) is the inventor of the RYNO suit, an improvement of Sytsevich's original suit, making him the new Rhino. Mysterio II (1056).jpg|While tricked into posing as Mysterio, Francis Klum (Earth-1056) got into a fight with Spider-Man that lead to him losing his leg by accident. He's now Mysterio for real. Doctor Octopus II (1056).jpg|Carolyn Trainer (Earth-1056) is a woman who idolizes Otto Octavius, becoming the newest Dr. Octopus. Sandman II (1056).jpg|Flint Marko (Earth-1056) was a lackey of Doctor Octopus who volunteered to be turned into the second Sandman. Electro II (1056).jpg|Francine Frye (Earth-1056) is the girlfriend of Max Dillon. After she becomes greatly injured by his powers, the Jackal heals her. Now having the same powers as Max, she becomes the newest Electro. Shocker II (1056).jpg|Dennis Carradine (Earth-1056) is the killer of Ben Parker, who was found by the Green Goblin and made into the newest Shocker. Scorpion II (1056).jpg|Carmilla Black (Earth-1056) is a girl experimented by Hydra into the newest Scorpion. Green Goblin II (1056).png|Barton Hamilton (Earth-1056) is the therapist of Harry Osborn. Tired of his life listening to other people's problems, he manipulates Harry to let him into the Osborn mansion, where he planned to rob the mansion. Instead, he becomes the Green Goblin. Spider Slayers Spencer Smythe (1056).jpg|Spencer Smythe (Earth-1056) was hired by Oscorp to create the Spider Slayers. Alistair Smythe (1056).jpg|Alistair Smythe (Earth-1056) is obsessed with avenging his father. Stane Industries Iron Monger (1056).jpg|Obadiah Stane (Earth-1056) owned Stark Industries after Howard Stark's death. But when Tony took over, Obadiah became the Iron Monger. Iron Monger II (1056).jpg|Zeke Stane is the entitled son of Obadiah, who is the second Iron Monger. 20 years later 2036 Avengers Magni Thorson (1056).jpg|Magni Thorson, son of Thor. Torunn Thorsdottir (1056).png|Torunn Thorsodttir, daughter of Thor. Black Cat 2030 (1056).jpg|Black Cat, Felicity Hardy, Felicia's daughter. Silk 2030 (1056).jpg|Silk, Jaime Moon, the daughter of Cindy. Star-Lady 2030 (1056).jpg|Star-Lady, Emma Quill, the daughter of Peter and Gamora. Bombshell 2030 (1056).jpg|Bombshell, Lois Lee, the daughter of Ganke and Lana. Iron Fist 2030 (1056).jpg|Lucy Rand is the daughter of the cloned Danny and Colleen. She is the Iron Fist. Nomad 2030 (1056).png|Ian Rogers, the adopted son of Steve, is Nomad. Captain America 2030 (1056).jpg|James Rogers (Earth-1056), the son of Steve and Sharon, is Captain America. American Dream (1056).jpg|Shannon Carter is the niece of Sharon, becoming American Dream. Iron Man 2030 (1056).jpg|Nate Stark, the son of Tony and Pepper, is the new Iron Man. Jewel 2030 (1056).jpg|Mandy Rand, the daughter of Danny and Misty, is the hero Jewel. Warmachine 2030 (1056).jpg|Lila Rhodes, the niece of James, is the new War Machine. Hulk 2030 (1056).jpg|Albert Cho (Earth-1056), the son of Amadeus and Betty, is the Hulk. She-Hulk 2030 (1056).png|Patricia Jameson, the daughter of John and Jennifer, is the She-Hulk. Skaar (1056).jpg|Skaar, the son of Bruce Banner. A-Bomb 2030 (1056).jpg|Ryan Jones (Earth-1056), the son of Rick and Marlo, is the new A-Bomb. White Tiger 2030 (1056).png|William Pym, the son of HP and Tigra, is White Tiger. Wasp 2030 (1056).png|Sofia Lang, the daughter of Scott and Hope, is the new Wasp. Ant-Man 2030 (1056).jpg|Peter Lang (Earth-1056), the son of Scott and Hope, is the new Ant-Man. Balder Thorson (1056).png|Balder Thorson Viv (1056).jpg|Viv, the Vision's daughter. Black Panther 2030 (1056).jpg|Azari, T'Challa and Ororo's son, is the Black Panther. Hawkeye 2030 (1056).png|Nathaniel Pietro Barton, the youngest son of Clint, is the new Hawkeye. Black Widow 2030 (1056).jpg|Svetlana Barnes (Earth-1056), the daughter of Bucky and Natasha, is the new Black Widow. Spider-Girl 2030 (1056).jpg|Annie Parker, the youngest daughter of Peter and Mary Jane, is Spider-Girl. Spider-Woman 2030 (1056).png|May Parker, the eldest daughter of Peter and Mary Jane, is Spider-Woman. Captain Marvel 2030 (1056).jpg|Lee Williams, the son of Simon and Carol, is the new Captain Marvel. Hellcat 2030 (1056).jpg|Jessica Walker (Earth-1056), the daughter of Patsy, is the new Hellcat. Spider-Man 2030 (1056).jpg|Gerry Drew, the son of Jessica, is the new Spider-Man. Scarlet Spider 2030 (1056).jpg|April Parker, the clone of May. Power Woman 2030 (1056).jpg|Danielle Cage, the daughter of Luke and Jessica, is Power Woman. Daredevil 2030 (1056).jpg|Reilly Murdock, the son of Matt and Elektra, is the new Daredevil. Ghost Rider 2030 (1056).jpg|Alex Reyes, the son of Robbie and Daisy, is the new Ghost Rider. Arachne 2030 (1056).png|Rachel Carpenter (Earth-1056), the daughter of Julia, is the Arachne. Agent Venom 2030 (1056).jpg|Ben Thompson, the son of Flash, is the new Agent Venom. Future Foundation Cosmic Ray (1056).jpg|Cosmic Ray Storm, the son of Johnny Storm. Super Storm (1056).jpeg|Torus Super Storm, the son of Johnny Storm. Rad (1056).jpg|Alyce Rad Grimm, the daughter of Ben Grimm. Yancy Grimm (1056).jpg|Yancy Grimm, the youngest daughter of Ben and Alicia. Psi-Lord (1056).JPG|Psi-Lord, Franklin Richards (Earth-1056), the son of Reed and Susan. Marvel Girl 2030 (1056).jpg|Marvel Girl, Valeria Richards (Earth-1056), the daughter of Reed and Susan. Ms Fantastic 2030 (1056).jpg|Sofia Petruz (Earth-1056), the daughter of Dante and Kamala, is Miss Fantastic. Iron Lad 2030 (1056).PNG|Abraham Cain (Earth-1056), son of Ulysses and Clare, is Iron Lad. Nocturne (1056).jpg|Talia Wagner (Earth-1056), daughter of Kurt and Wanda, is Nocturne. Injustice League Lord Superman (1056).jpg|Lord Superman is Joel Kent, the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Soranik Natu (1056).png|Soranik Natu is the daughter of Sinestro, forced to follow his footsteps. Clayface 2030 (1056).jpg|Clay Karlo, the twin of Katherine Karlo, is the new Clayface. Alexander Luthor Jr (1056).jpg|Alexander Luthor, Jr. is the eldest child of Lex Luthor. Alexis Luthor (1056).jpg|Alexis Luthor, Lex's youngest child. Alexandra Luthor (1056).jpg|Alexandra Luthor, Lex's eldest daughter. Justice League Superman 2030 (1056).jpg|Jonathan Samuel Kent is the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, whose become Superman. Power Girl (1056).jpg|Karen Kent is the daughter of Kara Zor-El, whose become Power Girl. Supergirl 2030 (1056).jpg|Kara Kent is the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, becoming Supergirl. Batgirl 2030 (1056).jpg|Angela Gordon is the daughter of Barbara Gordon, and follows in her mother's footsteps and becomes Batgirl. Black Canary 2030 (1056).jpg|Olivia Queen, the Black Canary, is Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance's daughter. Huntress 2030 (1056).png|Holly Sage, the Huntress, is the daughter of Vic Sage and Helena Bertinelli. Batwoman 2030 (1056).png|Betty Kane is the daughter of Kate Kane, becoming the new Batwoman. Deathstroke 2030 (1056).png|Rose Wilson has become Ravager. Captain Cold 2030 (1056).jpg|Leon Snart, son of Leonard, has become the heroic Captain Cold. Warhawk (1056).jpg|Rex Stewart, the son of John Stewart, is the Warhawk. Green Lantern 2030 (1056).jpg|Jaime Rayner, the son of Kyle, is the Green Lantern. White Lantern (1056).jpg|Rick Jordan, the son of Hal, is the White Lantern. Aquaman 2030 (1056).jpg|Arthur "AJ" Curry, Jr. is the new Aquaman. Wonder Woman 2030 (1056).jpg|Stephanie Trevor, the daughter of Diana, is the new Wonder Woman. Flash 2030 (1056).png|Carrie Allen is the oldest child of Barry and Iris, becoming the Flash. Batman Beyond (1056).jpg|Terry McGinnis is the first successful attempt at Batman Beyond, thus he is Bruce Wayne's biological son. A series of events leads him to become Batman. Green Arrow 2030 (1056).jpg|Jonathan Queen, the son of Oliver, has become the new Green Arrow. Red Arrow 2030 (1056).jpg|William Queen, the son of Oliver, has become the Red Arrow. Masters of Evil Yellowjacket 2030 (1056).jpg|Augustine Cross (Earth-1056), the son of Darren Cross, becomes Yellowjacket. Crimson Cowl (1056).png|Justine Hammer (Earth-1056), the daughter of Justin Hammer, is the Crimson Cowl. Goblin (1056).png|The Goblin is the son of Phil Urich and Nora Winters, named Gabriel Urich (Earth-1056). Modi (1056).jpg|Modi Thorson (Earth-1056), the lost son of Thor and Sif. Rose (1056).jpg|Richard Fisk (Earth-1056), son of Wilson and Vanessa, has become the Rose. Malefactor (1056).jpg|Malefactor, Vincent Von Doom (Earth-1056) is the son of Victor. Lady Doom (1056).jpg|Lady Doom, daughter of Doctor Doom, Caroline. Princess Doom (1056).jpg|Princess Doom, Sophie, the daughter of Victor. Parker Industries Julia Pennyworth (1056).png|Julia Pennyworth, the daughter of Alfred Pennyworth. Lucius Fox JR (1056).jpg|Lucius Fox, Jr., Lucius Fox's youngest son. Rose Fitz-Simmons (1056).png|Rose Fitz-Simmons, the daughter of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Adele Waller (1056).jpg|Adele Waller, the niece of Amanda. Lucy Quinzel (1056).jpg|Lucy Quinzel, the daughter of Harleen. Helena Wayne (1056).jpg|Helena Wayne, the daughter of Bruce and Selina. Clark Olsen (1056).jpg|Clark Olsen, the son of Jimmy and Lucy. Adam Kent (1056).jpg|Adam Kent, the son of Clark and Lois. Jason Kent (1056).png|Jason Kent, the son of Clark and Lois. Piper Vale (1056).png|Piper Vale, the daughter of Vicki. Peter Leeds (1056).png|Peter Leeds (Earth-1056), the son of Ned and Betty. Eleanor Brant (1056).png|Eleanor Brant (Earth-1056), the daughter of Ned and Betty, who chose to take her mother's maiden name. Sam Olsen (1056).png|Sam Olsen, the son of Jimmy and Lucy. Susan Olsen (1056).png|Susan Olsen, the daughter of Jimmy and Lucy. Matt Nelson (1056).jpg|Matt Nelson, the son of Foggy and Karen. Sierra Robertson (1056).jpg|Sierra Robertson (Earth-1056), the daughter of Randy and Debra. Stanley Osborn (1056).png|Stanley Osborn, the son of Harry and Lily. Charlie Osborn (1056).jpg|Charlie Osborn, the son of Harry and Liz. Craig Blaze (1056).jpg|Craig Blaze, the son of Johnny. Naomi Ketch (1056).jpg|Naomi Ketch (Earth-1056), the daughter of Danny. Dana Tan (1056).jpg|Dana Tan, the on again off again girlfriend of Terry McGinnis. Sinister Six Aftershock (1056).jpg|Aftershock, Allison Dillon (Earth-1056), the daughter of Max Dillon. Beetle 2030 (1056).jpg|Beetle, Mike Schultz, son of Herman Schultz and Janice Lincoln. Rhino 2030 (1056).jpg|Rhino, Vladimir Sytsevich (Earth-1056), son of Aleksei and Oksana Sytsevich. She-Venom 2030 (1056).jpg|She-Venom, Melissa Brock (Earth-1056), the daughter of Eddie and Anne. Toxin 2030 (1056).jpg|Toxin, Eugene Brock (Earth-1056), the son of Eddie and Anne. Anti-Venom 2030 (1056).jpg|Anti-Venom, Anna Brock (Earth-1056), the daughter of Eddie and Anne. Teen Titans Harlequin (1056).jpg|Duela Dent, the daughter of Two-Face's sister Jessica, becomes the Harlequin. Aqualad 2030 (1056).png|Leonard McKenzie, the biological son of Kaldur'ahm and Tula, who was given up for adoption after Tula's murder, becomes Aqualad. Claygirl (1056).png|Katherine Karlo, the daughter of Basil, becomes Claygirl. Spoiler 2030 (1056).png|Ashley Brown is the daughter of Stephanie, becoming the Spoiler. Aquagirl 2030 (1056).jpg|Mareena Curry, the daughter of Arthur and Mera, becoming Aquagirl. Fury (1056).jpg|Lyta Trevor, the daughter of Diana and Steve, is the Fury. Don Allen (1056).jpg|Don Allen, one of the twins of Barry and Iris. Dawn Allen (1056).jpg|Dawn Allen is the daughter of Barry and Iris and the twin sister of Don. Speedy 2030 (1056).jpg|Connor Hawke is the adopted son of Oliver Queen. He's unaware that the new Speedy is his biological son. Arsenal 2030 (1056).jpg|Roland Queen is the son of Oliver and Dinah, and is the new Arsenal. Superboy 2030 (1056).jpg|Percy Kent, the son of Conner, is Superboy. Nightstar (1056).jpg|Mar'i Grayson, the son of Dick, is the Nightstar. Wonder Girl 2030 (1056).jpg|Becca Drake, the daughter of Tim and Cassie, is the new Wonder Girl. Ravager 2030 (1056).png|Nathaniel Wayne, the son of Damian and Rose, is the Ravager. Kid Flash 2030 (1056).jpg|Robin Tyler, the son of Rick and Jesse, is the new Kid Flash. Impulse 2030 (1056).jpg|Jay West, the son of Wally, has become the hero Impulse. Red Hood 2030 (1056).jpg|Lian Harper, the daughter of Roy and stepdaughter of Thea, has become the new Red Hood. Arrowette 2030 (1056).jpg|Sarah Harper, the daughter of Roy and Thea, has become Arrowette. Beast Boy 2030 (1056).jpg|Fred Logan, the son of Garfield and Raven, is the new Beast Boy. Robin Beyond (1056).jpg|Matt McGinnis, the brother of Terry, joins him as Robin. He's the second successful child of Batman Beyond. X-Men Wolverine 2030 (1056).jpg|Wolverine, Jackson Proudstar, the son of Laura Kinney and John Proudstar. Starburst (1056).jpg|Starburst, Miguel Da Costa, son of Roberto Da Costa and Megan Gwynn. Rose Logan (1056).jpg|X-23, Rose Howlett, daughter of James Howlett and Mariko Yashida. Raze (1056).jpg|Raze Darkholme, the son of Raven. Sentinel X (1056).jpg|Sentinel X, Shogo Lee (Earth-1056), the son of Jubilation. Ronin 2030 (1056).jpg|Ronin, Alex Guthrie, son of Sam and Illyana. Lucky 2030 (1056).png|Rebecca LeBeau (Earth-1056), the daughter of Remy and Anna Maria, is Lucy. Sub-Zero 2030 (1056).jpg|Carmen Drake, the son of Bobby and Kitty, is Sub-Zero. Captain Britain 2030 (1056).jpg|Danny Worthington, the son of Warren and Elizabeth, is Captain Britain. Shadowcat 2030 (1056).jpg|Sofia Wagner (Earth-1056), the daughter of Kurt and Kitty, is the new Shadowcat. She's the half-sister of Carmen and Talia. Legion (1056).jpg|David Haller (Earth-1056), the split personality disordered son of Charles Xavier, is Legion. Stepford Cuckoos (1056).jpg|The Stepford Cuckoos, the clone daughters of Emma Frost. Cable (1056).jpg|Nate Summers, the son of Scott and Jean, is Cable. Hope (1056).jpg|Hope Summers (Earth-1056), the adopted daughter of Scott and Jean. Cyclops 2030 (1056).jpg|Charlie Summers, the son of Alex and Lorna, is Cyclops. Frost 2030 (1056).jpg|Lana Drake (Earth-1056), the daughter of Bobby and Allison, is Frost. Magik 2030 (1056).jpg|Helena Rasputina, the daughter of Piotr and Neena, is Magik. 83 years later 2099 Avengers Captain America 2099 (1056).jpg|Roberta Mendez (Earth-1056) Black Widow 2099 (1056).jpg|Black Widow (Tania) (Earth-1056) Iron Man 2099 (1056).jpg|Sonny Frisco (Earth-1056) Hawkeye 2099 (1056).jpg|Hawkeye (Max) (Earth-1056) Vision 2099 (1056).jpg Hercules 2099 (1056).jpg|Hercules (Earth-1056) Defenders Strange 2099 (1056).png|Strange (Sorceress Supreme) (Earth-1056) Hulk 2099 (1056).jpg|John Eisenhardt (Earth-1056) Valkyrie 2099 (1056).jpgBrunhilde (Earth-1056) Silver Surfer 2099 (1056).jpg|Norrin Radd (Earth-1056) Sub-Mariner 2099 (1056).jpg|Roman (Earth-1056) Justice League Superman 2099 (1056).jpg Batman 2099 (1056).jpg Flash 2099 (1056).jpg Supergirl 2099 (1056).jpg Green Lantern 2099 (1056).jpg Hawkgirl 2099 (1056).jpg Blue Beetle 2099 (1056).jpg Raven 2099 (1056).jpg Cyborg 2099 (1056).png Power Girl 2099 (1056).jpg Nightwing 2099 (1056).jpg Huntress 2099 (1056).jpg Superboy 2099 (1056).jpg Others Daredevil 2099 (1056).jpg|Samuel Fisk (Earth-1056) Black Panther 2099 (1056).jpg|K'Shamba (Earth-1056) Punisher 2099 (1056).jpg|Jacob Gallows (Earth-1056) Ghost Rider 2099 (1056).jpg|Kenshiro Cochrane (Earth-1056) Thor 2099 (1056).jpg Spider-Man 2099 (1056).jpg|Miguel O'Hara (Earth-1056) Category:Realities Category:Earth-1056